once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
A timeline put together of all the flashback stories featured in Once Upon a Virus. Timeline 'Origins of the Wiki Witches of the West' *The Big Bang creates the Earth and the Internet and the lands beyond, eventually forming Wikia from a meteorite and giving its first two residents, Renaboss and Lynettefan2626, magic. They rule the land happily after naming it. ("An End to a War") *A witch and leach by the name of Silvia spends the night with coven leader Jack and instantly falls in love with him. ("Predators") *Rachel and Silvia make love for the very first time, beginning Silvia's longterm con of stealing Rachel's seer ability. ("All Tumblr Breaks Loose") *Centuries into the past, witches and warlocks roamed Earth, all apart of different covens. Rachel was one, apart of a coven led by Jack Divine. She was also a seer, who saw into the future that the mortals were going to burn them all. After already seemingly losing her lover, Silvia, to the burning, Rachel witnesses the village use a magical Modem which banishes her and the rest of the coven to a world known as Wikia, away from them all forever. Now in Wikia, Jack, who now goes by James 1234, and the rest of the coven drain Rachel of her magic as punishment and turn her into a genie. In addition, James casts a spell to make her forget his face, and she is also renamed Dlrgirl75. Meanwhile, on Earth, Silvia rises from the ashes, reveals herself to be a leach, and steals the modem, sending herself to Wikia as well, now on a quest to find James, who she claims is her one true love. ("Fair is Foul, Foul is Fair") *Dlrgirl finds her first master in Captain Nosh and realizes she can do good as a genie. ("Ultimate Fate") *The witches turn Lynettefan2626 against Renaboss and they start a war, but their children have a baby - UFO Editor - not to their knowledge. ("An End to a War") *Lynettefan2626 and Renaboss forgive each other in the final battle, forging the Staff of Peace and making it so their magic can't hurt each other. ("Ultimate Fate") *The Staff of Peace is placed in a cave with Hero fan to guard it, where Silvia decides to hide the Modem. ("An End to a War") *The bots fall through to Wikia and begin to posses people, including Trellar and Hero fan. ("Malware") *Rappy 4187 and Trellar meld their magic and use their wants to form a bot seal. It takes a lot of focus, but it's complete eventually, and they proceed to activate it. ("Another Place") *James 1234 meets BelleLover and after one night together the latter finds herself pregnant. After James leaves her, refusing to raise a child, Silvia finds him and attempts to make love with him, but once he pushes her away, she uses sleeping dust on him and he wakes up tied up in a cottage. A crazed Silvia tortures him, but once he's able to escape, he casts a spell on her to never be able to leave the cottage. ("Predators") *BelleLover gives birth to twins DeviousPeep and Divina Peep, but knowing the magical ability for the two has been split, she performs a ritual, draining all of Divina's magic into Peep so she may use it to get back to Earth. Meanwhile, she gives Divina away. ("Happy Birthday, Ms. President") *The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors is born on a dark night at the Game of Thrones Wiki, only for his mother to die in childbirth, leaving him to be raised by a single father. ("Darkness Lies") *DavidTennantismyAngel proves to not be good enough for her mother, Belle Peep, as she spends her life being abused and pushed down like she is nothing. Belle goes on to have another child who she favors, and David decides she will one day find someone to worship. ("Submissive") *DeviousPeep promises her mother that she will find a way back to Earth to fulfill the witches' legacy and enslave all of the mortals. ("The Wiki Witch") *When walking through the Wiki Witches' church, David goes un-physically abused when Peep walks past her (instead she receives a vulgar comment), and she believes this to be the nicest thing anyone has done for her, thus beginning her obsession over the future Head Witch. ("The Maleficent Seven") *At the coven, David admires Peep as she answers the door to a delivery man, continuously flirting with him. ("Submissive") *An 18 year old DeviousPeep hooks up with womanizer Matthewvp09, and even agrees to meet him again. Despite hearing the vicious rumors about him, however, she still goes, but is left heartbroken when he never shows up. She confronts him at the tavern they met at and decides from then on that men are not for her. ("Missed Opportunities") 'Rise of the Evil Bureaucrat' *The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors learns that his father, CoyoteDork, will be remarrying to Taylor Alison Swift. Though Night does not trust his soon-to-be stepmother, the wedding goes through, only for Taylor to murder Coyote at the altar, and for the rest of her husband's guests to be massacred. Everything is now left to Taylor, who kicks out Night, thus forcing him to take a job for the bureaucrats of the Once Upon a Time Wiki. ("Darkness Lies/Ultimate Fate") *Night works as a gardener for the Once Upon a Time Wiki bureaucrats, DocMD and Trae209, and starts taking magic lessons from Trellar. However, he ultimately murders the bureaus and their sick son (who has never been seen by anyone other than his parents), and poses as the son, taking the name Reginafan2626 and becoming bureaucrat. ("Grass Cut Thin"/"Ultimate Fate") *DisneyMeerkats meets Reginafan2626 and becomes his lackey. ("Troll Life") *Reginafan sends Disney into Community Central to rob the Staff of Peace, but instead leaves with the bot seal. ("Malware") *Reginafan and Peep met and befriend one another, bonding over their evil ways with one another. Peep eventually suggests the two have a child, for having them as its parents could bring such terror to the land. Regina likes the idea, but soon backs out when realizing Peep is only using him for the child so she can use it to get back to Earth. This results in a falling out between the two, and begins Reginafan's hate for other magic users, seeing them all as a threat. ("Pain Bringers") *Primadonna Girl receives loads of hate from her mother for being a terrible singer, crushing her self-esteem. ("Life's Blood") *Matthewvp09 gets ahold of genie Dlrgirl75, and is allowed three wishes of his choosing, but when wishing to know of his life's purpose, Dlr manipulates the remaining wishes so he is unable to get ahold of the magical Bot Seal. ("Make a Wish") *Matthew tries to convince one of the many witches he beds to break into the Evil Bureaucrat's castle to steal the Bot Seal, but is turned down. ("The Maleficent Seven") *Primadonna Girl is thrown out by her family, as she is no longer accepted for her terrible singing, which has brought shame to the family. She then meets Matthewvp09, who manipulates her into breaking into the sysop treasury to steal a bot. However, she is caught by the Evil Bureaucrat's guards, and is heartbroken to discover she wasn't the first girl Matthew manipulated into attempting such a task. ("Bridge Over Broken Water") *Primadonna Girl agrees to marry Reginafan2626 after trying to rob him, wanting to get out of execution. ("Stolen Heart") *She remains uncomfortable taking a throne next to him. ("Ultimate Fate") *Reginafan has his stepmother tracked down and brought before him and Prima. Prima realizes that her husband's stepmother is none other than her own mother, and wanting revenge for all Taylor has done to her, Prima orders her execution, thus pleasing the Evil Bureaucrat. ("Darkness Lies") *Though never truly falling in love with him, they have a daughter, Lady Junky, but when Prima tries to take her child and leave her husband, she is banished to another website, via hyperlink. ("Stolen Heart") *She accidentally frees a bot on her way out. ("Malware") *After ending up on the other side of the Hyperlink, Prima is immediately enslaved by a cowtaur by the name of Moolissa Braxton. As time goes on, and Prima attempts to escape, where she finds a cave and scrapes the names of Lady Junky, her daughter, and Reginafan2626, the man she wants to kill, all over the wall so she never forgets. Moolissa finds her, however, and retrieves her. As time goes on, Prima ends up losing every ounce of sanity she has. ("Life's Blood") *The bot possesses a number of people through the years. ("Malware") *Reginafan2626 strolls past Silvia's cottage and refuses to free her. ("Ultimate Fate") *Lady Junky invites Sannse, a peasant girl, into the palace to play with her. Reginafan2626 is shocked to discover this and kicks the girl out. ("Papa Don't Preach") *ElleBraxton tries teaching her young son, Rena Charming, magic, but it's frowned upon by the boy's father, TV Aficionado, since it's what led to them being shunned by the village ever since the Evil Bureaucrat took power. However, wanting to do what's best for her son, Elle decides to leave, but when Rena wants to go with her, she agrees to meet up with him that evening. Reginafan2626 catches her before she can though, and has her executed. In order to move on, Rena and TV agree to try and forget about her, and TV decides to teach his son blacksmithing. ("The Gypsy") *ImmaGleek is trained in sword fighting by her older brother, Queso24. ("Protector of the Site") *When sword fighting with Queso24, Imma learns that it's better to work in teams. ("The Maleficent Seven") *Teenage Lady Junky wants to hang out with her peasant friends, but her father won't let her. ("Ultimate Fate") *David is kicked out of the Wiki Witches of the West for being too annoying and manages to score a job at the academy that ImmaGleek attends. The two of them, along with Divina Peep, grow tired of the ladylike nonsense they're to put up with and travel to Peep's church to see if they can be witches. Divina has a breakdown, David is re-accepted, and Imma is turned away, going on to briefly date RenaBOT who she dumps for being too sexist. ("Girl Power"/"The Pet") *Rosie 7 helps her daughter, MaryPierceLopez escape across the border of the Devious Maids Wiki to the Once Upon a Time Wiki so she may live a better life. ("Time After Time") *MaryPierceLopez gets a job as a maid at the royal castle in the Once Upon a Time Wiki, where she soon becomes friends with administrator, Lady Junky. ("Time After Time") *When sweeping one day, Mary knocks the escape bot back into the Bot Seal from whence it came. ("Malware") *Upon finding a wand finding a magical dagger in the shed of the Wiki Witches' church, having the ability to transfer any magic from anyone murdered by said dagger and into her, Divina proceeds to change her clothes into a black version of what the Wiki Witches wear, and become known as a mercenary witch. ("The Maleficent Seven") *Peep learns of her twin sister, Divina Peep, after searching the family records when noticing a decrease in her power. She confronts BelleLover, who gives her Divina's baby blanket so she may search for her long lost sister. Peep soon finds Divina. ("Happy Birthday, Ms. President") *Peep and Divina get off well and begin working together to get back to Earth. However, Peep secretly plans to kill her sister, and she even begins to have second thoughts about it. ("Beauty and the Peep") *Still needing all of her power to get to Earth though, Peep kills Divina. However, Belle soon realizes she was wrong, that both girls had their own share of magic. Peep begins to feel guilty about killing Divina, as it was all for nothing. ("Happy Birthday, Ms. President)" *Dlr's lamp is found and brought to the Wiki Witches of the West to be handed in to BelleLover. ("Make a Wish") *Joe and Liz have a time-traveling adventure but ultimately end up finding a way back to the future, bringing a bot-possessed Divina Peep with them. ("Another Time"/"Another Place") *When Peep learns she is pregnant, she and Belle go to the Oracle of Fertility who reveals that when Peep stabbed Divina with the dagger, she assimilated her magic and it made a baby. So nine months later, after giving birth to the child, Belle decides to kill it, deeming it useless due to being powerless and would only prove to be a distraction in the future. Peep refuses though, stating that if anyone is to do it then it should be her. However, she instead puts her child, Emma Cassidy Lover, in a basket and sends her down a stream; what she doesn't realize though, is that the child did indeed have magic, and it opens up a portal, sending it to Our World. ("Devil's Spawn") *Upon landing in Our World, Emma floats down a river that flows through an American town, and her cries soon alert people near by, who come to her rescue. She is eventually placed in an orphanage. ("The Ugly Duckling") *Soon after BelleLover's death, DeviousPeep begins the preparations of creating a spell to transport herself there, but once that fails, she learns of an all-powerful virus that may do the trick. ("The Wiki Witch") *Peep, now the leader of the coven, orders the witches to fetch her something that will be useful to their cause. David decides to pursue the Wand of Antiquity and goes to extreme lengths to secure it, only for Peep not to really care, seeing it as useless. From another witch, she learns about an army hidden on Earth known as Mantizoids. ("Missed Opportunities"/"The Pet") 'True Love Conquers All' *Villain fan, the spoiled administrator of the Lostpedia, learns the error of his ways when meeting an falling in love with InspiredAndNatural. However, their romance comes to an untimely end when Reginafan2626, bureaucrat of the Once Upon a Time Wiki, murders Inspired so her true love can marry his daughter, Lady Junky. ("Untrue Love") *ElleBraxton visits Rena in a dream telling him to find a good woman and start a family. He is inspired to try and do so by a portrait of Lady Junky. ("Ultimate Fate") *Lady Junky and Rena Charming meet at a ball and fall in love. They begin an affair but Reginafan2626 finds out. He traps Rena in the Creepy Pasta Wiki and tells Lady he's dead. ("The Admin and the Pauper") *Lady Junky grows tired of Reginafan controlling her life, so she attempts to run away, but when having BT Access Control spell put on her, DeviousPeep comes to the rescue. Lady gets away from the palace where she meets Sannse, the peasant girl she played dolls with many years before, and she helps Lady learn how to do things for herself while Lady teaches her how to look more sysoply so she may go to the ball and meet the man of her dreams: Rappy 4187. Afterwards, Lady goes to rescue Rena, but is caught by Disney and brought home. Reginafan then has Villain guilt Lady into marrying him, much to DeviousPeep's dismay. ("Papa Don't Preach") *Dr. Sonya is demoted from the Wikia staff in order to make room for Rappy's new wife, Sannse. Feeling bad for the homeless staff member, Sannse gives Sonya a magic ring to still retain some magic. ("The Maleficent Seven") *Rena is rescued from Creepypasta Wiki by Peep, who in exchange for his freedom has to get the Blood Wiccan some of DisneyMeerkats' DNA, which he does. ("Expiration Day") *Lady Junky's wedding to Villain fan is interrupted by Rena Charming, who runs away with the bride and usurps her father. ("Welcome to Storywik") *Rena Charming and Lady Junky are married. ("The Leaders") *They conceive Jdg98 on their wedding night. ("An End to a War") 'Preparing For and Casting of the Virus' *After her brother's death, ImmaGleek defeats a dragon and becomes Rena Charming and Lady Junky's official bodyguard. ("A Chat Mod's Tale") *Lady Junky and Rena Charming learn that they're pregnant, but fear what the future has in store for their child, with all that they currently face. MaryPierceLopez hears about this though, and so she reassures them. Wanting to thank her maid/friend, Lady goes to Sannse in hopes she can get Mary a job at Community Central, which she does. ("Sysop Baby") *Peep learns that bureaucrats, Rena Charming and Lady Junky are pregnant, and after doing some research, learns their unborn child descends from the two most powerful bloodlines in history, thus he would deactivate the virus. ("The Wiki Witch") *Lady can't sleep due to pregnancy and Mary overhears her telling a story to her unborn child, commending her on what a wonderful mother she shall become. ("Ultimate Fate") *MaryPierceLopez announces she is leaving the sysop castle to join a training program for staff. ("Time After Time") *Crime rate has gone up in the Once Upon a Time Wiki since Rena Charming and Lady Junky have taken power, so they prepare a speech for their land and are finally accepted as the Bureaucrats. ("The Leaders") *The St. Berry Fairy is captured by the Dark Mod and held captive, wanting ImmaGleek to pay ransom for her. Instead, once battling, Berry is killed, and the Dark Mod is revealed to be Imma's presumed deceased brother, Queso24. He asks her to join him, but furious with the death of her mother and all he's done, she decapitates him. ("Protector of the Site") *Imma doesn't know if she can carry on after this, but Sannse assures her that she can still be a hero. ("Ultimate Fate") *Peep collects a bunch of Viruses but doesn't know if BelleLover would be proud since she doesn't have the one she wants. ("Ultimate Fate") *Reginafan2626 tries to kill Rena Charming in his sleep but gets arrested and thrown in a dungeon. ("Welcome to Storywik") *Reginafan is freed from his cell by DeviousPeep, who tells him of the Virus. ("A Means to an End") *Rena Charming and Lady Junky learn that Reginafan has escaped and make a deal with DeviousPeep to have their child protected when the Virus hits. ("Welcome to Storywik") *Reginafan reunites with DisneyMeerkats and uses Dr. Sonya to steal the Virus from Staff, where he runs into his former maid, Mary. He succeeds. ("A Means to an End") *DisneyMeerkats gathers the Virus ingredients but Reginafan talks to Lady Junky before enacting it. It does not go well. ("Welcome to Storywik") *Reginafan realizes one ingredient is missing and gets it from DeviousPeep, in exchange for some of his blood. ("A Means to an End") *Reginafan watches in glee as the Virus starts to engulf the land. ("Ultimate Fate") *James 1234 arrives at DeviousPeep's church to kill her, finally accepting what Silvia told him about the virus was true. However, as she leaves to go collect Jdg98, he tries to follow, only to end up in the sysop treasury instead. He finds the Hyperlink and repairs it, sending him to another website instead so he may avoid the virus. ("Predators") *As the Virus hits, the Modem sends the Staff of Peace to Earth. ("An End to a War") *Lady Junky goes into labor only to have her baby taken by DeviousPeep as the Virus is enacted. Peep performs a series of spells on the child before transporting it to Our World. ("Welcome to Storywik/A Means to an End") 'Aftermath of the Virus' *Having arrived in Our World, Jdg98 is found by a young couple, Gabrielle and Mike Kahn, and is sent to live in an orphanage. ("The Savior") *They take him to an orphanage where his social worker, Samantha Silver, names him Joseph Kahn. ("Ultimate Fate") *James 1234 arrives in Tinychat where he meets a badly aged Primadonna Girl, who now works as a slave for a gayprider, Moolissa Braxton. They are both captured, but once James uses magic against Moolissa, he is set free and becomes worshiped by the gayprides. They try to have him execute Prima, but he spares her and they both run for the hyperlink, only to see that it's gone. After going to a river, Prima begins to remember her daughter, Lady Junky, and her husband who sent her away to begin with, Reginafan2626. Prima kills Moolissa and steals her spell book. She uses it to return her sanity and youth, and the two work together to open a portal back to Wikia. ("Two's Company") *Reginafan2626, now known as Joshua King, wakes up the first day after the casting of the virus, and gets adjusted to life in Storywik, and once again controlling his daughter. ("Enjoy Your Stay!)" *Joe wishes upon a star for a family that loves him but gets nothing. ("Ultimate Fate") *Though she's been placed in numerous different homes, and ultimately been sent back, Emma's social worker still believes there is a family out there for her. She is soon adopted by the Joneses family, but once they become pregnant with their own child, they send her back. ("The Ugly Duckling") *In the orphanage, the boy now goes by Joe, and becomes best friends with a girl named Emma. She is soon adopted, however, leaving him heartbroken. ("Inner Demons"/"The Ugly Duckling") *Emma's new family turn out to be after witches though, and once taking their new child home, they lock her in the basement until she has her first period, which then means she can have children, and so her adoptive father, Simon Wilkinson, starts to rape her in hopes of having a magical child. ("The Ugly Duckling") *When Mike Kahn's work pay is docked, he and Gabrielle scheme to adopt a child so the government will send them monthly checks, thus getting their lives back on track. ("The Maleficent Seven") *Joe is adopted by Gabrielle and Mike Kahn, but just in order to get money for a new car. ("The Savior") *All that comes from the rape Emma has endured by her adoptive father are four stillborn children, but one day Emma manages to break free, and she kills her adoptive mother in the process. ("The Ugly Duckling") *Joe's social worker, Samantha Silver, starts checking up on him in his new home, but Gabrielle and Mike scare him into convincing her she is happy with his new family. ("The Parent Trap") *Joe tries sneaking food from Mike and Gabrielle's refrigerator, but once caught, he is dragged back down to the basement he is confined in and the door is locked behind him. ("Another Time") *Having just become an adult, Emma works as a prostitute on the streets, and ends up fighting off a man who attempts to rape her. A woman, Ms. Valentine, sees this and offers her a job as a dominatrix at a club she runs. This goes well for a while, but when Emma's adoptive father eventually finds her, she has no choice but to kill him on the spot and run away once more. ("The Ugly Duckling") *After suffering from years of abuse, a 21 year old Joe steals the car his adoptive parents bought and leaves them forever. ("The Savior") *Mary wakes up in a coma and knows she must find the savior, with her genie Dlrgirl to help. ("Time After Time") *Mary begins to give up but finds new hope in Joe, though she doesn't see his face. ("Ultimate Fate") *The Virus expires and everyone dies and Mary makes a wish on Dlrgirl to go back in time and try again. This time she knows the savior is Joe but fails to convince him and so goes back in time again, but this time Dlrgirl dies. ("Time After Time") *After all of the time travel in Storywik, the genie, Dlrgirl75 ends up back in Wikia where she falls into the possession of Tysonjackson, who is hunted by James 1234 and Primadonna Girl, moments before Joseph Kahn and Reginafan2626 return via Peep's new virus. ("Dream of Genie") *When Mary dies she uploads her consciousness into the Internet to save herself, suppressing Jdg98 when needed and looking into Wikia's history. ("Time Before Time") *Emma ends up getting an apartment, but she is eventually pointed out by a bystander who recognizes her from her "wanted" poster. She runs, but isn't pursued, for DeviousPeep's live address is broadcast and everyone becomes entranced - all but her due to her heritage. She hides from the Mantizoids in her apartment for sometime, but Peep eventually finds her and kidnaps her. ("The Ugly Duckling") 'The Other Wiki' *UFO Editor is recreated by the Virus so that he may deactivate it. ("Whole Life?") *Mary sees that a new Virus has brought everyone back to Wikia as backwards versions of themselves and transfers her consciousness into the new body she has. ("Time Before Time") *Mary finds UFO Editor and convinces him of his destiny, and together they destroy the self-esteem of DisneyMeerkats to get things back on track. Mary tells UFO that his memories are fake, to his devastation, but he ultimately accepts it and forms a grand alliance with her, deciding to put Rena and Lady back on track next. ("Whole Life?") *UFO convinces Wiki Witch Lady to marry Evil Bureau Rena but the wedding is interrupted by rebel Reginafan, who tries killing Rena in his sleep. He is arrested and freed by fairy DeviousPeep, then gets into a fight with Dark Mod ImmaGleek. Lady Junky returns to the palace and her and Rena have a magical brawl but both survive. ("Welcome to the Other Wiki") *Mary and UFO kill BelleLover and forge a letter so that Peep will want to go to Earth. She is led to Emma Cassidy Lover, the Guardian of the Modem, but the Modem is stolen by ImmaGleek. Peep now has the confidence though to stand up to her awful boss DavidTennantismyAngel. ("The Wiki Fairy") *Mary makes Rena host a mask ball and UFO convinces Lady to attend. There they end up bonding over a shared love of torture. UFO is later ambushed by ImmaGleek. ("The Bureau and the Witch") *ImmaGleek is pursued by her brother Queso24 and ends up kidnapping her mother and holding her ransom. Her and her brother join forces, however, when Mary and UFO unleash a dragon that Imma slays, but she's still arrested by Rena. However, she keeps the Modem. ("A Dark Mod's Tale") *Dlr hates her job as a trainee Staff member and wants to make wishes come true for a change, so Mary and UFO lead her to MissMayfair, who's abused by her husband Villain fan, so that she can make her wish of being able to share her magic with everyone come true. She succeeds in making Villain back off and quits her job, starting a new career as a person who makes wishes come true. ("Untrue Hate") *Mary and UFO get Dlrgirl to sign up to Reginafan's rebel alliance with them so that she can train him in magic, which she does. His wife Primadonna Girl uses a proxy spell to disguise herself as a little black boy to steal a Hyperlink to bypass Rena Charming's defenses. Mary says goodbye to UFO right before the siege begins. ("Grass Cut Thick") *Mary climbs a beanstalk to get the Wand of Antiquity and has Dlrgirl send her back in time to Storywik, Maine. ("Time Before Time") *After freeing ImmaGleek, UFO tries to get Rena and Lady to kiss to deactivate the Virus and ultimately gets them to do so after their palace explodes. He is then able to transmit their true love magic across the site and return everyone's memories. The dead rise up against them though. ("Birthday") Category:Browse